1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispensing containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved selective flow dispensing container wherein the same utilizes a selective conduit of a plurality of conduits to permit directing varying flow rates of contents from within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of various types and configurations have been developed in the prior art for dispensing of various commodities and components contained therewithin. Heretofore a single diameter dispensing conduit is typically associated with each container compartment, wherein in use, it is frequently desirable to dispense various flow rates through the container, such as in food components as ketchup, mustard, and the like. Examples of the prior art containers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,553 to Gold wherein a multi-compartment container utilizes a single flow conduit associated with each compartment to permit a mixing of the components from the multi-compartments of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,918 to Turner sets forth a multicompartmented blood storage container utilizing a plurality of fluid conduits associated with each compartment, wherein the exit conduits are set forth of a unitary flow dispensing configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,437 to Chutter provides for a single flow conduit utilizing a divider therewithin to direct flow from a plurality of chambers within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,520 to Dukess sets forth a further example of a multi-compartmented dispensing container utilizing a divider within the exit conduit to direct flow from each of the compartments.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved selective flow dispensing container wherein the same permits selective use of various discharge conduits of various configurations to dispense flow therefrom at a selective volumetric rate.